


Castiel x Reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't know why, or how or even who you were as you came into existence on earth. You looked like a woman in her late 20s yet this was the first day of your life. You looked at the world around you, you were in a small village of sorts and a small community of people working, farming, and living. The only thing you had to grasp to was a voice of a man telling you to find the angel Castiel, that Castiel was your destiny And so your journey began.

It had been nearly 200 years since you were first placed on this earth. You had intelligence and were able to mingle easily with the humans who occupied this world. However you realized quickly that you weren't the same as the rest. You didn't eat, or sleep, injuries healed almost immediately, you never aged and you were able to see things no other humans could. This ability had helped you stay out of trouble with the monsters who inhabited the world. You see there was a catch to being something non human and to your knowledge had never existed before. Creatures, demons, seemed drawn to you like an animal dying of thirst. Something about you drew the supernatural like a homing beacon and you never knew what it was.

You didn't know if it was by coincidence or fate that your meeting finally occurred. You were in a small town currently hiding from a den of vampires, they had sniffed you out as you were passing through and were hunting you down. The most you could do was avoid them. Despite being inhuman your strength was very much that of an ordinary mortal. Over time you had learned to fight off anything that tried hunting you down but it was useless trying to fight a whole den. You had rounded a corner hopefully leading you back to a busy street to hide in the crowd when you heard the sound of fighting coming from the ally you just emerged from. Against your better judgement you peeked back around to find the decapitated bodies of the vampires and 3 men standing above them. They noticed you as quickly as you noticed them. You could hear two voices calling out to you but your entire focus was on the man with large wings protruding from his back. You didn't hesitate as your feet moved on their own walking towards him. The winged man told the others to stand down when they moved to attack you. You reached him, your hands outstretched to cup his face as you gazed into his ocean blue eyes, taking in every feature. "I finally found you. Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel didn't know what to think of the woman standing before him. He could tell she wasn't human, but he couldn't place what she was. All he could figure out from their brief acquaintance was that she was about as old as he was. "What are you?" He asked looking at her confused. He was well acquainted with all of God's creations but she stumped him. This seemed to sober her up from her trance. "I'm not really sure to be honest." She dropped her arms and looked a bit more seriously. She told him all she knew about the situation. How the voice told her to find him and how long she had been around. She finally turned to acknowledge the boys having ignored their presence earlier. She smiled softly and held out her hand for them to shake. "Hello I'm Y/N." She introduced herself. The boys introduced themselves hesitantly being confused by the situation. "Hi I'm Sam." The taller one with long hair said shaking her hand firmly. "Dean" the smaller one said declining the handshake to just cross his arms. "So what do we do with her?" Dean asked still bristly and not trusting of the female.

Cas pondered it for a while, not really sure what to think of the whole situation. "If you are okay with it. May I read your mind?" Castiel finally asked. She nodded with a small smile and closed her eyes showing her full willingness. Castiel moved up to her and pressed his fingers to her forehead as he closed his eyes taking in all of the information. 

After a few minutes passed he backed away looking more confused than before. "God created her." He paused trying to piece together what all of it meant. Nothing like this had happened in the history of humans and angels but he couldn't deny the draw he felt to her and he assumed she felt the same draw given her task and the way she reacted when she found him. "Perhaps she is meant to be my partner, romantically." She nodded thinking the same. "That's what I assumed. It seems god didn't want you to be alone." Dean and Sam just looked between the two of them in disbelief that they accepted this so easily. "So what you're just going to get together and that be the end of it?" Dean asked dumbfounded. In unison the two just answered with a simple "yes" Dean just shook his head at the event playing out. Sam who had been rather quiet until now chuckles slightly. "You have to admit Dean. They seem rather perfect for each other." Sam referring how to the point they both seemed to be. "Let's head home, I think she should stay with us given the circumstances." Castiel said looking to the boys and they just shook their heads getting into the car, Castiel holding the door for her to slide in. Life for the four of them was about to get a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours drive to the bunker that you sat through quietly due to the tension in the air. No one knew what to really say after everything. All that was really known was that you were made to be with castiel, but that wasn't a guarantee he would want that. You had prayed to god for answers many times and never received them. 

You arrived after a few hours and castiel lead you inside. It was a large space with a spiraling staircase, living quarters, a library and a spot called the war room. It was an impressive location to say the least. You followed the men down the stairs and watched as they gave you the tour. Your focus was on the angel who seemed a little enthusiastic about sharing his home with you. "We have many books here. And you will have your own bedroom." you smiled as he carried on, it was nice to finally meet him and to start learning things. He seemed proper and polite, yet could get excited over the smallest things, the way his face creased when he smiled and the way he always made eye contact with you. He was a very interesting man and you couldn't help feeling proud of him. "It all sounds so nice, thank you for letting me live here." you said gently with a smile spread across your features.

Castiel paused for a moment when he saw your smile, it felt like the suns rays were shining down on him at how it filled him with such warmth. He finally showed her to her room and shuffled inside with her to show her everything inside giving the two men a look. Sam and Dean took that as their cue to leave. "Well we will let you get settled." sam said before moving on to somewhere else, most likely the library. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask or whatever." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck before making a no to graceful exit. Cas shut the door and sat on a chair that was next to your bed as you took a seat on the mattress. You had many things to discuss.

"You really don't know what you are?" castiel started gazing at you with such interest. "As far as I know im one of a kind, out of my 200 years i never met someone else like me." you said and cas could feel the loneliness radiating off of you. He then clued in that you were searching this whole time and he assumed never paused to make friends. "You have been alone." he said it as a fact rather than a question. You nodded and soon perked up. "You seem to have made some good friends, and you have all those siblings. What's it like?" castiel paused to think about it for a moment, having never really given it much thought. "Its nice, it makes me feel warm." he said and you nodded. You spent a few hours talking about certain things in your life like how you traveled the word, tried many things. How he loved bees and people. You didn't realize it had gotten so late as the clock read 6am. "Oh wow, we talked for a long time." castiel nodded. "Should I let you rest?" he said and you shake your head. "I don't sleep." castiel had a hint of a smile at that, now he had someone to keep him company while the winchesters slept. "That's good to hear."


End file.
